Pink Clay
by DeiFlower
Summary: She has been taken by Akatsuki. She was so broken when he found her. Can he rebuild her enough for them to fall in love? DeiSaku SakuSaso slight SakuHidan But not very noticable.
1. Taken or Ran Away?

SakuraDeidara

Slight SakuraSasori

Romance

_**Pink Clay**_

A pink haired girl around seventeen was walking down the dark empty Konoha streets. She sighed and closed her emerald eyes and tilted her head toward the starry sky (A/N: Its night time... if you didn't notice you should either return to kindergarten or get the teacher fired.).

She sighs softly. _'Damn, its cold... why did I leave home...'_

_**'Your dad blamed you for everything just because he was mad, damn mom for staring at you and watch him smack you, then get mad too for nothing. Then they have a nerve to call you forehead and rant about hating you and you being a mistake a... oops... sorry... Sakura where are we going?" **_Inner Sakura said sadly.

Sakura opened her eyes halfway and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk she sighed and closed them again. _'I... I'll just use my training and sleep in the woods, since I have no friends to stay with... Naruto I miss you why did you dissapear... '_ A tear slid down her cheek as she sighed and left the village and went into the woods and sat on a rock sobbing about being weak, worthless, ugly, and a mistake.

There were three guys in a dark room. One long blond hair around nineteen, his left eye was covered by blond bangs down to his chin, the top layer of his hair was in a ponytail, and he had mouths on his hands and chest. The other had messy black hair his face was covered by his orange and black mask which only has one eye hole in the right side he was around the same age. The third was hidden in the shadows you could hardly see him the only thing you can tell about him is the piercings shining from the shadows.

"Deidara, Tobi, I want you to capture a kinochi." The man in the shadows said.

"Why, un?" Deidara, the blond haired man said.

"Who? Where? Tobi wants to know Pein-san" Said Tobi the messy black haired man.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura, she is the Hokage's apprentice she has surpassed the Hokage herself in medical skills, she resides in the Leaf village I would like her to join, her skills may be useful to us." Pein said.

Tobi and Deidara nodded. "One question, how will we distinguish her from the other kinochi in the village, un?" Deidara questioned in a serious tone.

"She shall be the only pink haired kinochi in the village... you are now dismissed." Pein said chuckling.

Tobi vanished in a puff of smoke. Deidara hesitated a second then disappeared also. Tobi and Deidara reappeared in a forest near Konoha._ 'Pink...hair? Hmm, interesting...' _Deidara thought as he began walking.

After about an hour Tobi sat down. "Deidara-sampi, Tobi's tired can Tobi rest?" Tobi huffed out.

"Tobi we just started walking!" Deidara said irritably.

"Tobi knows but Tobi's foot, leg, and arms hurt from Tobi's last mission when Deidara had gotten Deidaras scope crushed..." Tobi wined.

Deidara sighed and touched the left side of his face he missed the scope."Fine, but I'm going ahead you stay here I'll be back with the kinochi got it, un?"

"Hai!" Tobi said cheerily.

Deidara sighed and jumped through the trees quickly. Suddenly he stopped when he heard sobbing.

He jumped to the ground and stood behind a tree. He looked around the tree to see a sobbing kinochi. He felt his face get warm when he seen her spaghetti strap shirt and little skirt. He shook his head._ 'Your a heartless missing nin...' _He thought.

He looked at her again and noticed her sakura pink hair. "Haruno... Sakura..." He whispered. He stood there and listened to her sobbing.

"Why...why...why am I so weak? I couldn't even stop Sasuke from leaving..." She slammed her eyes shut. "Sasuke... you were right... I-I-I AM WORTHLESS... a horrible, worthless, mistake... with a big fat ugly forehead! I'm the reason you left... I'm the reason Naruto vanished I bet! Everything is my fault..." She yelled and sobbed. She quickly reached up and pulled off the village headband and threw it across the field.

Deidara couldn't stand it anymore, from what he heard she was amazing kinochi and tho he had to admit that she was beautiful. He disappeared from his spot behind the tree and reappeared behind Sakura.

"You know that isn't fully true, un." Deidara smirked. Sakura turned and gasped. "You are quite talented. As a matter of fact you are so talented the Akatsuki want you to join." Deidara chuckled.

Sakura quickly stood up and pulled a kunai out with one hand and wiped the tears from her red swollen eyes. "W-why would I join Akatsuki?"

"Because your apparently unhappy here, Sakura Haruno, un." Deidara smiled.

Sakura growled and yelled. "You're going to have to take me by force."

Deidara sighed "Fisty one huh? Fine then I will but I want to get back so I'll finish this..." With that Deidara disappears and reappeared by a surprised Sakura. _**'He's fast!' **_Inner Sakura screamed. _'Oh no!'_

Deidara hit a pressure point on the back of her neck as she falls onto the ground unconscious. Deidara bends down and wipes a loose strand of hair out of her face._ 'She needs to go easy on herself she's beau... I-I mean she would have been a good opponent if she wasn't in such a weak state...'_ Deidara thought as he pulled out her headband slashed it with his kunai and tied it onto her like he seen her with it before she threw it almost hitting him in the head. He picked her up and started to walk back to Tobi.

"Is that her Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked getting off the rock he was sitting on.

Deidara sighed. "No, Tobi she is another high class pink haired ninja from the leaf village, un." Deidara rolled his eyes as Tobi gave a quizzical look under his mask.

"But sempai Leader-san said there was only one pink haired ninja from the leaf village...OWWW, WHY DID SEMPAI KICK TOBI?" Tobi squealed.

"Because I can't punch you with the medic in my arms..." Deidara glared at Tobi. Tobi closed his mouth and looked away afraid of getting kicked again. "Lets get her back to Pein, un."

Tobi nodded as they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

They reappeared in front of Pein's office. Tobi knocked on the door. They heard a _'come in' _from the other side of the door and entered.

Pein noticed the kinochi and smirked. "You have returned... I trust no one was injured?" Pein glared hard at Deidara. Deidara sighed and says. "If I tried to injure her she would be in a million pieces, un."

Pein nodded and smiled slightly. "Now we get her to pledge her full allegiance to Akatsuki and we can get ll our members fully healed at almost any time, including you Tobi." Pein stated.

Tobi nods slightly and tilts his head. "Pein? Where is the kinochi going to sleep... we have no more rooms or beds free?" Tobi got a little worried. _'Tobi hopes kinochi doesn't have to sleep with Tobi, Tobi likes his own bed...'_ Tobi thought.

"With Deidara..." Pein smirked from the shadows and glanced at Deidara.

"WHAT, WHY MY BED WHY NOT ITACHI OR KISAME OR EVEN HIDAN THAT HOLY BASTARED WONT DO A THING TO HER!" Deidara yelled almost dropping Sakura. Pein got mad.

"ARE YOU DISSOBEAYING MY ORDERS?!" Pein yelled standing up and slamming his hands on the desk.

Deidara shivered slightly tightly tightening his grip on Sakura. "No... sorry..." Deidara said softly as he stared at the kinochi in his arms. Tobi felt like hiding in a corner but he just shook a little.

"Fine... dismissed." Pein grumbled.

Tobi and Deidara were gone in an instant.

* * *

**Sakura: So... did I go willingly?**

**Me: Sorta...**

**Sakura: What do you mean sorta?**

**Deidara: She means you didn't come against your will you will find out...un**


	2. Meet the Members!

**nerviously) Heh...Gomen It took so long to post**

**Deidara: DeiSea? Why did it take so long, un?**

**Me:(Blushes and scratches head) Well I kinda forgot this story**

**Sakura: WHAT DEISEA**

**Me: I DONT OWN NARUTO NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

Sakura slowly woke in a nice soft bed. She grumbles slightly with her eyes closed. "Ooh my head... what happened."

_**'You were kidnapped by Akatsuki they want you... us to join. **_Inner Sakura sighed

Sakura eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up looking around the room. She saw shelves on one side of the room next to a cloths hamper with blobs of clay and one or two sculptures. _'They look nice...'_ She thought as she glanced at a sculpture. She continued to look around the room she saw an end table next to the bed she was laying on, the table had a lamp and a rock village headband on it. _'These black bed sheets are silky...'_ Sakura thought as she slid her hand across a red cloud on the black blanket. She looked at the walls and sighed, they were solid black too and with no windows. She looked at the wall to her right and her eyes widened she stood up and touched the wall.

"Wow" She muttered as she slid her hand across a light blue, gold, and silver hawk painted on the wall. She had to touch because she just had to see if it would fly away.

She was so amazed by the hawk she didn't even hear the door she didn't see on the wall opposite of her (A/N: Don't ask how she missed the door...). Deidara smirked as he watched her slide her hand across the hawk.

"So you like it, un?" He chuckled.

"H-hai..." She said but suddenly realized someone in the room and quickly turned around, as soon as she seen him her eyes were glued. He was shirtless in his baggy black jeans and socks. He had a towel around his shoulders, his long wet blond hair wasn't in its usual part ponytail so it cascaded over the towel his bang still in their place over his left eye he had his headband off too.

Deidara sat on the edge of the bed and wiped the side of his face with the towel. He noticed Sakura ogling him. He smirked and chuckled as he leaned back on the bed on one elbow.

"You see something you like, un?" He smirked. Sakura snapped out of her trance like state, blushed and turned her head back to the hawk. It was quiet for a moment. Deidara hadn't moved from his position on the bed and just stared at her back with a distant look on his face.

Sakura finally spoke turning her attention from the hawk. "Why...why did you kidnap me, and who are you?"

Deidara shivered slightly when she said_ 'Why...why' _it reminded him of how broken she looked when he found her. "Orders and call me Deidara." Deidara simply stated.

"Oh..." Sakura thought for a second then looked at the hawk. "Did you paint this? It's beautiful." Sakura slid her hand across the hawk again to make sure it was a painting and not real.

"Hai, thank you." Deidara smirked.

Sakura yawned slightly and sat next to Deidara. "How long will I be here?"

Deidara looked up at her from his laid back position. He pulled off the towel around his neck and tossed it into the hamper in the room corner and laid down fully staring at the roof. "Forever unless you try to escape then they WILL kill you, un." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ok" Sakura nodded. She looked at his chest and seen the giant mouth with stitching across it. Unconsciously she reached out and laid her hand on it sliding her hand across it. Deidara eyes snapped open as he quickly sat up on his elbows and stared at her with confusion and shock.

Sakura looked at him and quickly pulled her hand back and turned her head so he didn't see her blush. "I-it's a bad habit for me, to touch things... I'm sorry."

Deidara shook his head slightly and gave a wide grin. "It's ok you just surprised me that's all, un."

Sakura looked at him and smiled. She looked at the hawk again. _'What am I doing, why do I feel so safe around him... I mean he's AKATSUKI for kami's sake?' _She thought.

'_**Because you like him duh, CHA.' **_Inner Sakura said.

'_NO, I can't like him!' _Sakura thought.

'_**Fine, whatever… but you should at least make friends because this is probably his room and you gotta sleep somewhere, also he might protect you from the other more hostile S class criminals, and show you around… plus it seems well be here for like ever so… yeah…' **_Inner Sakura sighed.

'_You raise good points… I guess your right…' _Sakura smiled, and scooted next to Deidara and smiled softly.

Sakura lay back next to Deidara and sighed slightly bored. Deidara looked at her as she glared at the roof with a irritated bored expression. He chuckled lightly. _'Cute..'_ He thought.

At that point a loud gowl was heard throughout the room Sakura sat up quickly and blushed. Deidara looked at her and chuckled he stood up pulled a cloak out that was hanging in a closet(A/N: Another door Sakura skipped over when examineing the room... shes not vey preceptive) and sat it on a chair so he wouldn't forget it if he had to leave then offered his hand. Sakura took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she left the room and went down a hallway.

"To get some lunch, un." Deidara smiled.

Sakura noticed the bedrooms were the only rooms with rugs. She seen the rug under a few doors she figured were other Akatsuki rooms.

She was proven right when, with the help of her short attention-span, she bummped into someone and she fell back on the floor.

She looked up at a glareing, silver haired, violet eyed boy around twenty apperently leaving his room. She noticed his bleeding arm had a big gash down it. Sakura stood up and invalentrily examined his arm her medical side kicking in.

The boy pulled his arm away. "What the hell are you doing... and who the fuck are you." He growled.

Deidara looked back and seen Sakura getting a little mad at none other than Hidan.

"I'm checking your arm for any nerve dama..." Sakura began, but stopped and looked at Deidara who put a hand on her sholder.

"Deidara, who is this wench..." Hidan growled.

"HEY, I..."Sakura began but Deidara covered her mouth with the back of his hand.

"She's Sakura Haruno, the medic nin that Leader wanted, un." Deidara sighed and moved his hand because Sakura seemed to calm down.

"Hmm..." Hidan said examining her up and down. _'Not bad... Hell I'd fuck her.'_ He sighed and shut the room door and began walking down the hall.

"D-Deidara who is that and what happened to his arm?" Sakura seemed relentent to ask.

"Thats Hidan, he worships some demon god and cuts himself up as a part of ritual thing so he cant die..." Deidara sighed staring down the hall. Sakura shuttered.

They stood there in silance for a minuet staring down the hall until another loud growl was heard. Sakura blushed and looked at Deidara. He chuckled and began walking.

"Stay close this time, un." Deidara smiled but then blushed as he felt Sakura grab onto his pants like a lost little girl tring to find her parents at a fair. He blushed at her clutching his pants.

They came to a metal door and entered there was like a kitchen/dinning room combo Sakura looked at the large room there was a small window on the wall. Sakura quickly ran over to the window and seen it bright and sunny out side she seen sakura, apple, acorn and other trees scattered around so she figured they were in the woods . Sakura sighed releaved to have the sunrays on her skin.

She turned around and looked at the table as Deidara went to the kithen part as Sakura examined the people sitting at the table lazily. The first person she noticed was Hidan who was gareing at her for a second and returned back to fiddleing with a knife apperently fussing at a guy with green eyes and his face from his nose down and hair covered, Sakura noticed Hidan call him Kakuzu. The next person she noticed was a blue haired girl walking out of the kitchen with two plates of food. She shrugged and figured that since the lady didn't eat with the others she wouldn't see much of her. Sakura then turned her attention back to the table. She seen a blue man around twentyfive he looked alot like a shark to Sakura. She then noticed a guy with the sharingan glance at her for a second. Sakura shivered and stepped back. The guy looked like he was around eighteen ignored her sudden retreat to his glance and looked back to the shark guy.

_'H-he reminds me too much of S-S-Sa-suke...'_ Sakura thouught as she went back to examining the table.

She seen a guy with a orange mask motion her over to sit on the left side of him in front of a boy around her age with red hair.

"Hi, are you Sakura-Chan?" Tobi smiled under his mask. Sakura nodded slightly.

"Hi, Tobi's name is Tobi." He stated proudly. Sakura smiled. _'Aww, I love the way he talks! Him and Deidara talk so adoribaly.'_

Sakura looked at the red head infront of her, she blushed slightly then looked down the table at a guy with a plant head. "Umm... H-hi who are you?" Sakura stuttered looking at the red head.

"I'm Sasori nice to meet you Cherry." Sasori said with a smirk.

Sakura blushed again at her new nickname as she looked around the table again.

Sasori watched her with intrest. Tobi looked at the kitchen and wined. "Deidara-sempai when will the food be done!!"

Sakura chuckeld as she heard Deidara yell some curse words and a 'TOBI SHUT IT!'

"Hey, Cherry would you like me to tell you who some of the people are?" Sasori said edvidence of boredom in his voice. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Ok, you know me, Tobi, and Deidara right?" Sasori asked. Sakura nodded and looked down the table.

"I also met Hidan in the hall earlier." Sakura smiled turning back to Sasori who couldn't help but smile at her.

"Ok, then see the guy next to Hidan with his head covered thats Kakuzu, he likes money and I warn you don't make him mad...he goes on rampages." Sasori looked at her. She nodded as she looked at him.

"The blue... umm... shark like guy thing is Kisame, his sword cuts chakra so be carefull..." Sasori smirked as he seen he made Sakura chuckle at his _'shark like guy thing' _comment.

"The guy in front of him is Itachi U..." Sasori was interrupted by Sakura. "U-Uchiha, hes the one who killed his whole clan except S-S-Sas-suke Uchi-ha... right..." Sakura stared at the table.

"Yes..." Sasori said noticing her stutter and freaze on words.

"Flower-Chan are you ok, Tobi's worried." Tobi said putting a hand on her sholder. Sakura looked at him and smiled. Tobi nodded and Sasori contenued. "Hmm, well anyway the guy at the end of the table that looks like a giant flower is Zetsu, stay away from him he's a cannable... I beleave thats everyone..."

"What about the lady with the blue hair I seen leave?" Asked Sakura.

"Konan, won't see much of her. Leader is her partner he has piercings. You probably wont see them unless you get a mission." Smiled Sasori. "I think thats all..."

"Don't forget Tobi, Tobis a good boy... and Sasori likes playing with dolls." Tobi smiled under his mask.

"THERE NOT DOLLS THERE PUPPETS AND I FIGHT WITH THEM NOT PLAY!" Sasori yelled. Sakura about fell out of her seat laughing.

Sasori growled lightly and sat irriably in his seat. Sakura chuckled and put her hand on his and smiled softly. Sasori couldnt help but smile back.

* * *

**Me: (smiles) Okay theres that chap**

**Deidara:(stands nxt to me and nods) Yep and the next is REALLY fluffy and unn...**

**Sakura: (Blushes madly reading ahead) DOES HE REALLY L...**

**Me:(Covers Sakuras mouth) R/R!!**

**Me: (Huggles Sasori) Rnt you glad Im a Sasori fangirl too! If I wasnt he wouldnt be in this story and Tobi would have gotten all his parts**

**Sasori: Im a big part in this story so dont wrry My FANS**

**Me: (Huggles)**

**Deidara: (GLARES JELOUSLY)**


	3. Lock the Door!

**Me: Heh this Chapter is really interesting**

**Deidara: (Blinks) Ummm...Really?**

**Sakura:Yeah... Its sorta really emaressing for us**

**Me: (Smiles) Well anyway HERES THE CHAP**

**Sakura: They err... DeiSea and her other minds don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Foods done...un." Deidara called from the kitchen. Everyone got up and headed to the kitchen. Sakura decided to wait because she would have been last anyway.

Sakura looked at the kitchen and laughed as she seen most of the Akatsuki except Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara fighting over food.

Deidara came out of the kitchen with two plates and sat on the right of Sakura and sat a plate in front of her. Sakura looked at the food._ 'I-it looks edible...' _Sakura thought.

_**'What if its poisoned, CHA?' **_Inner Sakura said. Sakura looked up at Deidara and seen him eating. Sakura shruged lightly and took a bite of the lasagna.

"Wow" Sakura muttered and started to eat a little quicker.

Deidara looked at her and chuckled. "Good, un?" Sakura nodded. Deidara smiled. "Good, I made it."

Sakura ate the last bite and smiled. "Delicious!" She stood up and streached .

Deidara looked at her then at the plate and said. "Wow you ate fast... how...?"

Sakura chuckled and scratched the tip of her nose nerviously. "Well I did some times race Naruto at who could eat raman faster... but I always lost so I got used to eating quickly."

Deidara smirked and stood up. He only had finished half his plate a but he wasen't all that hungry. "Wanna go back to the room" Deidara asked with a smile.

Sakura looked around the table and nodded. They left the kitchen and headed down the hall. Sakura figured whos door blongs to whos room. _'Okay I know Deidara's door is light blue, I guess Zetsu's room door is the green one, Tobi's must be orange one, Itachi's is probably the black one, while Kisame's is dark blue, Sasoris room door must be the red one I know Hidan's is silver so I guess Kakuzu's must be the white one." _Sakura thought examining the doors as she walked past them.

They stopped in front of Deidara's door and went in. Sakura sat on the bed and layed back and closed her eyes. Deidara looked at her then seen she had a little somthing on her cheek. He walked over and crawled above her were he had a leg on eather side of her hips and his elbows on eather side of her head. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she stared at him. He leaned down and licked the side of her cheek and smirked at her red face.

"You still had food on your face..." He whispered huskily in her ear. "Couldn't let it go to waist...un..." Deidara smirked.

Sakura blushed and shivered slightly at his warm breath on her ear. "Uhh...umm..y-y-yeah

o-o-okay" Sakura stuttered nerviously.

Deidara smirked again and began to lean closer to her. They were about a centemeter apart when they heard a loud whistle. Deidara head snapped up and looked at Hidan who was standing at the door.

Deidara sat up so he was in a sitting position on Sakura and yelled. "DAMN IT HIDAN DO YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE ANYWAY!" Deidara glared.

"First of all I did knock you fucking just didn't hear it, then seconed we were wondering were the hell you and the damn kinochi went at lunch, but as we see you were a little busy." Hidan began laughing as Kisame walked by and seen Deidara sitting on Sakura he began laughing as well.

"DAMN IT! HIDAN DIE AND GO TO HELL ALREADY YOU FUCKING BASTARED!" Deidara yelled jumping off and slaming the door shut. He sat infront of the door as he heard Hidan laughing histarically. Deidara sighed and looked at a blushing Sakura stareing at him. "Heh, sorry about that, un."

"I-its o-okay, Deidara-Kun..."Sakura blushed laying back down. Deidara tilted his head up looking at the roof as he heard Hidan walk away from the door still laughing. _'When did she start calling me kun?' _Deidara thought.

Deidara looks at Sakura. He gets up and sits on th edge of the bed and grabs the brush on the end table and brushed his still damp hair. Sakura looked up at Deidara and sat up behind him.

"Dei-kun?" Sakura smiled sweetly.

Deidara looked back at her. "Yeah Blossom, un?"

"C-can I brush your hair?" Sakura smiled at the nickname and scooted closer.

"WHAT? NO! WHY?" Deidara asked a little startled.

"W-well... your hair is so pritty, shiney and it looks soft too. Aww, come on, I'll even put it up in a pony tail like I seen you when you kidnapped me... PWEASE!" She gave a puppy dog pout putting her arms together pushing out her chest. Sakura smirked as Deidara's eyes lingered as he blushed and turned his head.

"Fine... un..." Deidara sighed as he handed her the red hair tie and scooted back to the middle of the bed.

"YAY!" Sakura squeeled as she sat behind him grabbing the tie and the brush.

She ran the brush through his hair softly. Deidara grunted as she hit a tangle. Sakura pouted and sat down the brush. Sakura began to run her fingers through his hair getting the tangles out without hurting him. Deidara closed his eyes and bit his lip at the feeling of her fingers through his hair. He worked hard to bite back a groan.

Sakura stopped for a second. Then contenued. "Dei-kun?" Sakura asked.

Deidara shivered slightly as she accidently rubbed her fingers across his neck. "Y-yeah, un?"

"Umm, W-why do you have mouths on your palms and chest?" Deidara froze in place and starred at his hands.

"Oh... I-I-I'm sorry I-I shouldn't have asked..." Sakura pulled her hands back and looked away.

Deidara looked back at her and smiled softly."I-Its okay there just a blood line trait..."

Sakura nodded and reached up and pulled some of his hair into a neat part ponytail.

She ran her fingers through his hair a last time and moved around infront of him. He looked at her .She looked at him then looked at the mouth and stiching on his chest. Sakura reached out and slid her hand across it. Deidara visibly shivered.

Sakura smirked and rubbed his chest again. Deidara couldnt take it anymore.

He grabbed her sholder and laied her back. He leaned over her and stared into her eyes. Sakura blinked and put a hand on the side of his face. He leaned into her hand. She smiled and blushed lightly. Deidara leand close he could feel her breath on his lips.

"SEMPAI, SEMPAI, TOBI WANTS DINNER!" Tobi said bursting into the room. Deidara jumped and fell off the bed. Sakura sat up quickly. "GOD DAMN IT TOBI! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"But sempaiii, Tobi's hungry... sempai why are you in the floor?" Tobi asked. Hidan was walking by because he heard a cussing Deidara.

"Aww, Deidara were you interruptd again." Hidan chuckled.

"SHUT THE **HELL** UP HIDAN, TOBI GET OUT NOW!" Deidara yelled.

Tobi shuddred and shut the door leaving. Deidara sat up on the on the floor. He looked at Sakura "I better get dinner ready... un"

"Why do you cook?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Because, no one else but Sasori can... do you want something?" Deidara asked.

"No, please I just want a shower and go to bed... Dei-Kun I need something to wear..." Sakura sighed.

Deidara stood up and went to his closet he pulled out a long black T-shirt and tossed it to her. "Umm... I don't have any jeans or pants or anything really that would fit you...un..."

Sakura smiled. "Thats fine."

"I'll get umm... someone to take you shopping tomarrow ok... Who would you like to take?" Deidara stated.

"Umm..C-can well, I decide after my shower who take me..." Sakura smiled slightly. Deidara tilted his head and smiled and nodded.

"Okay and the bathroom is directly across the hall, un." Sakura nodded. She stood up and grabbed the shirt and went to the bathroom and locked the door. The bathroom was pritty small compared to the rest of the hideout.

Deidara stepped out of the room and heard the bathroom door click he smiled and went down the hall to the kitchen.

Sasori sat in his room and sighed. _'That kinochi...'_

* * *

**Me: So what did ya think?**

**Deidara: Why didn't I lock the DOOR?? Un.**

**Sakura: (Stands there stuned)...**

**Me: Well okay hmm... OH THE NEXT Chapter Is SakuSaso!!**

**Deidara: (looks at Deisa) What happened to me?! I thought it was a DeiSaku STORY, un**

**Me: (blinks) DIDNT YOU READ THE SCRIPT!!**

**Deidara: (steps back as i walk twords him angerly) Ok R/R I Might live to see the future chapter**

* * *


	4. The Fight

**Deidara: SAKURA IM SORRY!!**

**Sakura: (Ignores)**

**Me: (Sighs) If your wondering wats going on... please read and I dont own Naruto**

**Deidara:(Sits nxt to DeiSea) Will she forgive??**

**Me: (smiles) youll find out**

_THIRTY MINUETS LATER_

Sakura left the bathroom and turned around running straight into someone knocking them both over. Sakura looked down to see Sasori. "Oh... Sasori Im sorry I-I wasn't payin attention." she looked at him softly Sasori blushed at she was ontop of him in nouthing but a T-shirt and underwear.

"I-It's o-okay Cherry..." Sasori stuttered slightly blushing. Sakura blushed and got up sitting on her knees. Sasori stood up and smiled offering her a hand. Sakura smiled and took his hand. Sasori pulled her to her feet.

Sakura dusted off the shirt and said. "So are you okay?" Sakura smiled.

Sasori nodded. "You?"

"I'm fine thank you." Sakura looked down the hall. "Umm... where were you going?"

"I was heading to my room, I was just in the library." Sasori said.

"THERES A LIBRARY?? And does your room have the red door?" Sakura wondered.

Sasori chuckled and nodded. "Yes and yes."

"Umm, where's the library..." Sakura asked.

Sasori smiled. "I'll show you were everything is tomarrow."

Sakura nods and yawns. "You better go to bed... you don't want to be sleepy tomarrow... Oh and if you need me I should always be in my room" Sasori's voice trailed off . Sakura nodded and entered Deidara's room. Sasori stared at the door. _'She's... undescribable... how can she make me smile so easily?' _Sasori wondered and sighed as he walked down the hall and went into his room.

Sakura sat on Deidara's bed and looked at the clay. She got bored waiting for Deidara so she decided to play with the blobs of clay. She was fiddleing with the clay as Deidara entered looking a little mad.

Deidara looked at her then the clay in her hands. "PUT THE CLAY DOWN KINOCHI!" Deidara yelled angely.

Sakura jumped and looked at Deidara. "Dei-kun?"

"SHUT UP AND QUIT CALLING ME THAT I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" Deidara yelled out of anger.

"DEIDARA WHAT DID I DO?!" Sakura yelled tears forming in her eyes.

Deidara snatched the clay and threw it back on the shelf. "YOUR BEING SO GOD DAMN ANNOING!"

That did it _'annoing'_ thats what Sasuke called her. Tears poored from her eyes as she ran out of the room and down the hall.

Deidara stood there for a second calming down. He got in a fight with Hidan and was mad and took it out on Sakura. "Shit!" He said and looked out the door and yelled. "SAKURA!" Deidara sighed as he seen Sasori's door close.

Deidara looked down and sat on his bed holding his head. "Why? Why did Hidan have to make me so mad, It's all my falt..."

Sakura was crying into Sasori's sholder. Sasori hugged her as she told him what happened. Sasori nodded and smiled.

"You are free to stay here tonight if you like." Sasori smiled. Sakura nodded and sat on the bed it was the same as Deidara's. In the corner of the room were puppet parts and puppets scattered in the room.

"S-sorry its messy..." Sasori smirked. Sakura shook her head and smiled wiping her tears away.

"It doesen't bother me its as messy as my... my old room at h-home." Sakura smiled and watched Sasori go to the closet and hang up the cloak.

Sakura noticed Sasori's puppet like chest and gave him a quzzical look.

Sasori sighed and looked away. "I'm human puppet."

Sakura smiled sweetly. "Cool"

Sasori looked at her an smiled. _'Most people are scared of me because of the puppet thing.'_ Sasori smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

Sakura soon was lost in thought. _'Annoing... annoing... first Sasuke then D...Deidara... whats wrong with me to make me so... so... worthless...' _Sakura's thoughts suddenly got fludded with the memory of her fight with her parents and Sasuke. Tears began to fill her eyes and she began to sob.

Sasori looked at her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. "Whats wrong Cherry?"

Sakura told him about her parents and Sasuke. Sasori nodded.Sakura sobbed into his chest. Sasori noticed her sobs shrink to wimpers to silence. Sasori looked at her and smiled and kissed her head. "Good night Cherry."

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Sakura and Sasori woke up the next morning and Sasori borrowed Kisame's T-shirt which is like a dress on Sakura because the shirt went down to her knees. Sasori smiled when Sakura asked him to go shopping with her but declined. "I'm sorry Cherry but I got to go on a mission today and I shouldn't be back around three tonight night. Maybe you should ask Deidara because he can fly you and I'm sure he was just upset last night trust me..." Sasori gave a soft smile.

Sakura sighed and nodded. "Okay Sasori-kun I will... and weren't you going to show me were the library is?"

Sasori chuckled and nodded and began to walk down a hall. They went two doors up past Deidara's room. The door was solid white. They went in and Sakura looked around at all the books. Sakura saw a large room with bookcases along the wall and scattered around the room in the center was a small table with around sixteen chairs with it. Sakura's stomach growled and she blushed.

Sasori chuckled. "Maybe you should go get breakfast and ask Deidara for that ride, Hmm?" Sakura nodded and gave him a questioning look. "Don't worry I'm just going to look at a few books to for my mission."

"Oh..." Sakura nodded and left the libary go to breakfast.

Sasori sighed and began to look through a book. "She'll be happpier with him..."

Sakura was walking down the hall deep in thought with random thoughts like what shes going to buy, Deidara, what would happen if Sasori got termites, Deidara, how long itll take to get there, how Tobi would look with stickers on his mask, Deidara... and so on...

Sakura suddenly bumped into someone hard and they both hit the floor with a thump. "Ohh..." Sakura rubbed her head and looked down and seen a well toned chest. She looked up some and seen she was on Hidan. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry Hidan... I wasn't watching where I was going and I guess I didn't see you and I..." Sakura began rambling.

"Damn, you like to talk, hmm? Well, can you like get the fuck off me?" Hidan sighed waiting for her to get off. Sakura nodded and sat on her knees on the floor stareing at a lone tile.

Hidan stood up and looked at her. "You ok Chic?" Hidan stated looking at her.

"W-why was Deidara mad l-last night..." Sakura said slowly.

Hidan looked up at the roof remembering what happened.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Deidara entered the kitchen and started cooking. Everyone finished eating they left except Deidara and Hidan._

_"Hey, hows every thing going with that bitch..." Hidan said suddenly._

_"SHUT UP SHES NOT A BITCH! SHES A GREAT KINOCHI!" Deidara stood up, slamming his hands on the table._

_"Yeah I'm sure..," Hidan said sarcasticly. "Shes a fucking little slut that you just want to fuck her yourse..." Hidan didn't finish his sentence because of a fist that sent him fling into a wall._

_Hidan looked at Deidara who was huffing and puffing glaring hard. "DON'T SPEAK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT, IF YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT, I'LL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND TEAR YOU INTO SOMANY PIECES JASHIN WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU!" Deidara growled in a demonic voice. He turned and left the room furious._

_Hidan sat there in shock and stared at the door._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Hidan looked at her as she stared at him. "I said somethings about you... things he didn't like..." Hidan said rubbing his chin. Sakura noticed the giant bruse on his face and her eyes widened. He noticed her staring. "Yeah... that fucker can hit hard."

**'Deidara did that for you, CHA!' **InnerSakura smiled

"Wow" Sakura whisperd.

Hidan just grunted and said "See ya Chick." and headed down the hall.

**Me:GUESS WHAT!!**

**Deidara: What?**

**Sakura: Yeah?**

**Me: ONE MORE CHAP LEFT AND ITS GONNA HAVE LIKE 3000 WORDS IN IT ITS GONNA BE LONGEST ONE!!**

**Deidara: (looks at Sakura)**

**Sakura: (looks at Deidara) **

**Me: R/R**


	5. LONG CHAP: Pink Clay

**Me: (Looks at Deidara and Sakura)**

**Deidara: (Fiddles in his pockets)**

**Sakura: (Yawns slightly) **

**Deidara:Last chap...extreamly long...un**

**Me: HOPE YOU LIKE THE ENDING**

Sakura sat there for a minute stareing at the floor. She stood up and looked to her right and saw Deidara's door. She reached out and grabed the door knob hazitently and turneded it. She sighed and slowly walked inside. On the bed she saw Deidara asleep, his hair down, is lips slightly parted and his face red with tear stains. She stared at him. The bags under his slightly damp eyes indicated he just fell asleep.

_'He looks like a fallen angel... a sad, fallen, broken... angel...'_ Sakura smiled at her thought. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Blossom...no...Sakura wait..." Deidara whispered in his sleep as new tears made there way down his face. "Sakura... Sakura... stop... don't go, don't leave me!" Deidara began shaking slightly.

Sakura smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Deidara... I'm not going anywere... I'll never leave you." Sakura whispered softly smiling.

Deidara slowly stopped shaking as the tears stopped and a smile graced his lips. "I'm sorry... Blossom." Deidara whispered in his sleep and unconciously snuggled closer to her warmth. "It's okay Deidara..." Sakura laied down on the bed under the blankets Deidara wrapped his arms around her and put his face in the crook of her neck. He tightened his grip in his sleep.

"I'm not leaving you Dei-kun... I... I love y-you."Sakura said slowly.

Deidara's grip loosened but was still firm he had a proud happy soft smile on his face. Sakura smiled and soon fell asleep.

_**AN HOUR LATER AROUND 1PM**_

Sakura woke and looked at Deidara. He was holding her so close she could feel his heart beat. She blushed and noticed the proud smile on his face. She chuckled and poked his nose. He shook his head slightly.

Sakura chuckled. _'Awww... How cute...'_ Sakura thought with a smile on her face. "Deidara-kun...Dei-kun wake up." She purred out.

Deidara eyes opened slightly and looked at her. "Sa-Sakura?" He asked.

"Hai?" She asked softly.

"A-am I d-dreaming, un?" Deidara asked confused.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "No, Dei-kun I'm really here..."

Deidara's eyes snapped open he sat up quickly and grabbed her in a big hug. "OH, SAKURA I'M SOO SORRY I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO YELL I-I WAS MAD AT HIDAN H-HE SAID THAT Y-Y..."

Sakura huged him back and smiled. "It's okay Dei-kun I forgive you... Hidan told me the whole thing It's okay."

Deidara looked her in the eyes and smiled. _'I'm lost without you Sakura.'_ Deidara thought.

Sakura smiled and looked down. "Uhh.. D-Dei-kun can you take me shopping for cloths today?"

Deidara looked at the large white T-shirt and smiled. "Sure let me grab a shirt and we'll leave." Deidara smiled and walked to the closet. His grabbed a mesh shirt and his cloak. He grabbed his bag of clay and snapped it around his waist. He nodded as Sakura smiled and ran to the door. Deidara grabbed his sandles and slipped them on Sakura did the same with her knee high boots.

They went out the door and down the hall. Deidara stopped infront of a white door and smiled. "Wait here." He said as she nodded. He looked up and down the hall and slowly opened the door and went in. Deidara came out a few minutes later with a medium sized bag and stuck it inside his cloak and smiled looking at Sakura who had a questioning look on her face.

"We needed money and Kakuzu has a hell of a lot of it, un." Deidara smirked proudly. Sakura chuckled.

"Deidara what are you doing outside my door?" Kakuzu yelled from down the hall.

Deidara looked at him his eyes widen. "Oh, shit... un." Deidara yelped and grabbed Sakura bridal style and ran out of the base. The next thing Sakura knew was that they were in the air on a clay bird. Sakura and Deidara looked at each other and burst out laughin.

_**ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES LATER**_

They landed infront of a small village Deidara pulled on his cloak and started to walk to the village. "Won't you get in trouble if they figure your of Akatsuki?"

Deidara glanced at her and smiled placing his hat on her head. "Don't worry this is one of three villages on our side, un." Sakura nodded as she straitened the hat.

_**THREE HOURS LATER AROUND 4PM**_

Deidara and Sakura were walking down the street, they went shopping and had a lot of bags when Deidara dropped them off in a hidden cave so they could go for a walk through the town without the extra weight. Sakura was walking looking into the shops windows while Deidara was looking at her. He smiled and looked up at the sky he notice black clouds. "Umm... Blossom... mabye we sh..." **BOOM **Thunder was heard, then all of a sudden it started to poor. Deidara grabbed Sakura's hand and ran to a nearby bench with a wooden canopy thing to protect them from the rain.

"Aww man I'm soaked..." Sakura groaned looking at the large wet T-shirt she was wearing.

Deidara glanced at her now wet see throu shirt/dress and seen her light blue underwear and bandages around her chest and blushed quickly turning away. He pulled off his cloak and handed it to her without looking. Sakura looked at the cloak and looked at him. "Won't you need it?" She asked.

"Not as much as you...un." Deidara blushed still not looking at her. Sakura sighed and sat the hat on the bench and slid on the warm cloak and put the hat in her lap as she sat down herself. Deidara sat next to her as they stared at the rain.

"Its cold..." Sakura said to herself as she shivered. Deidara noticed her shivering and wrapped his arms around her small body. Sakura looked up at him surprised. Deidara just smiled at her.

Sakura smiled softly. "T-thank you Dei-kun..."

"No problem Blossom, un" Deidara smiled as she snuggled into his warmth.

"Dei-kun..." Sakura whispered not looking at him.

"Yeah?" He says as he glances at her then looked back to the rain.

"Thank-you... but not just for the cloak..." Sakura lookes down her hair hiding her face.

"Then for what?" Deidara askes looking at her.

"For taking me... taking me away from Konoha... the place were people stopped careing... the place that holds so many memorys... the place that filled with hate after N-Naruto vanished and the Uchihas betraied... the place I to lothe... the place I _used_ to call home..." She looked up at Deidara.

She gave a sad smile, tears running down her face and said. "Thank-you for showing me the reason I try... to protect the people precious to me like... like N-Naruto... but I failed him...sigh... but I promise you one thing..."

Her sad smile turned to a caring detrmined one as she turned her attention back to the rain. "I promise to protect you, Tobi, and Sasori with my life and this time I _won't_ fail!" Tears slowly slid down her cheeks. "I-I know I haven't known you guys for very long b-but Sasori, Tobi a-and expecially you Deidara are all I have left...I haven't got Naruto or Sasuke, Tsunade has turned her training to Hinata, Kakashi has left the village to search for Naruto a-and Ino became friends with TenTen and left me alone also my parents hate me a-and beat me..." She looked down choked on her words. "D-Deidara I-I would probably have killed myself that night if you hadn't taken me... thank-you..."

Deidara smiled thoughtfully. "I will protect you my little Blossom, un." Deidara said the only words that came to his mind softly staring at her. Sakura looked up at him and smiled. She snuggled close to him as he wrapped his arms around her fragile form.

They stayed like that untill the rain stopped. "Sakura..." Deidara said softly. He looked down at her and seen she had fallen asleep. He smiled softly and picked her hat up and sat it on his head. He then picked her up bridal style. He stood there for a second and stared at her.

"Sakura... I love you..." He sighed that he hasen't told her while she was concious. He held her a little tighter and ran through the village and to the woods. He placed Sakura on the bird as he went and grabbed the bags and sat them on it also.

_**ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES LATER**_

They finally made it back to base when she woke. "Good evening." Deidara said with a smile."Where home, un!"

"Good..." She yawned as she grabbed some bags and carried them inside. "WE'RE BACK!!" She called when she entered the door to the kitchen.

"Welcome back..." Itachi said in his normal emotionless tone.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Hidan asked.

"Why is Flower-Chan wearing Deidara-Sempai's cloak?" Tobi asked.

"What all did you buy?" Kisame asked.

"How much did you spend?" Kakuzu asked.

"Uhhh... what?" Sakura asked getting the questions jumbled together.

Sasori chuckled as Sakura looked at him confused

Deidara chuckled. "We got caught in the rain... She was wet and cold so I gave her it... Mostly clothes maybe two pairs of ninja sandles... And probably a lot Kakuzu...un" Deidara said awnsering the questions smoothly and in order, also handing Kakuzu one of the recipts.

Sakura looked back at everyone who seemed satisfied with their awnsers, well except Kakuzu who seemed a little irritable at how much money they spent.

"Okay, Well I'm going to take the stuff back to the room." She smiled and turned. "Come on DeiDei-kun bring those bags with you." He nodded and followed her out of the kitchen.

"I'll always love you Sakura-Cherry... to bad Deidara was ment for you..." Sasori whispered qietly as he closed his eyes sadly.

Sakura entered Deidara's and her room and sat the bags down as did Deidara. Sakura began digging through the bags and pulled out black ninja boots without hills, also she grabbed bandages out of one of the bags.

She looked at Deidara who was sitting on the bed. "Umm... I need to change... C-can you..." Sakura said with a light blush on her cheeks.

Deidara blushed and stood up. "Okay, un." He said as he left the room and went to the kitchen with the others. He happily sat next to Hidan and Sasori.

"Why in hell are you so fucking happy?" Hidan asked. Sasori cracked open one eye and glanced at Deidara.

"Well, I got some new clay...un" Deidara smiled proudly. Sasori rolled his eyes and closed them.

"Your so fucking simple! Damn, I swear to Jashin you can be dumber than Tobi!" Hidan sighed. Deidara stuck his tounge out and turned away.

"Yep, thats our Tobi all right!" Kisame smiled. Itachi smirked while everyone laughed... well almost everyone.

"Umm, Why is everyone laughing? Whats so funny? What did Tobi doooo?" asked a totally confused Tobi.

That just made everyone laugh harder untill Sakura walked in. She was wearing the boots, dark gray shorts with a black over skirt with a slits on both sides up to her hip, on the skirt was a small Akatsuki cloud. She was wearing a black sleeveless belly shirt with mesh near the chest and bandages from high on her chest to her waist, and she had fishnet gloves that went up just below her sholders. She had her hair in a short ponytail with her slashed headband around her neck.

Sakura smiled and spun in a circle and says. "How do I look?"

Everyone just stared at her Sasori was first to snap out of it. "Y-you look g-great Cherry."

'_**Wow their stunned!' **_Inner Sakura said out of no were.

'_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"_ Sakura yelled at her Innerself.

'_**Sorry I think this is more fun to watch, also lately it's been hard to talk to you, I think there might be some jutsu or your uncontiously blocking me out.' **_Explained Inner Sakura.

'_Okay.'_ Sakura smiled seeing drool on Deidara, Sasori, and Hidans mouth.

"Are you okay boys?" Sakura winked at the three. All three blushed deeply and turned away. She laughed and sat next to Tobi in front of Deidara.

"Wow, Flower-Chan looks really good." Tobi smiles under his mask.

"I have to admit, you do look nice in that outfit Cherry." Nods Sasori.

"Damn Chick, you look fucking sexy in that." Hidan smirks. "You even used the way I wear my fucking headband."

"Aww...Thanks I think, Deidara picked it out. I thought it was a nice choice with the cloud on it." She smiled. Looking down at her skirt.

"Yeah..." Deidara says slowly. He could see the other guys staring at her, which made him uneasy.

Tobi yawns. "Tobi's going to bed good night." He stood up. No one noticed it was 11:00 by now.

Sakura smiles and stands up. "I'll walk you Tobi, I think I wanna head over to the libary for a while." She smiles at Sasori.

"Okay thank-you Flower-Chan, lets go." Sakura and Tobi walked out of the room down the hall.

"I'v got to go do a fucking ritual see ya cock suckers." Hidan chimed as he walked out of the room.

Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu just stood up and left. Deidara and Sasori were the only ones left at the table.

Deidara looks over at Sasori who still has his eyes closed. "Whats wrong with you Danna?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"Nothing..." Sasori sighed.

Deidara stared at him and sighed. "I'm heading to bed." Just as he was about to leave he heard Sasori speak.

"Deidara..." Sasori sighed.

Deidara stopped and looked back.

"She cares for you... Don't you dare hurt her..." Sasori growled holding in tears.

Deidara stared at him understanding what he was down about. "...Hai Sasori... I'll die if I have to... un" Sasori glanced up and stared tears falling freely. Deidara nodded slowly walking down the hall to his room.

Half way he seen Tobi's door cracked open, he would have just walked by but he heard something soft and silky. He peeked in and seen tobi lying on his bed Sakura over him with green chakra flowing from her hands healing him, and she was singing.

_"How can I fly... _

_With broken wings? _

_How can I soar... _

_My wildest dreams? _

_How can I reach... _

_The top of the world? _

_How can I say... _

_Those lonely words?"_

He never heard this song so he guessed she'd made it up.

_"How can I sing..._

_If theres no tune?_

_How can I be happy..._

_If you cause my life to doom?_

_How can I feel safe..._

_If I'm full of fears?_

_How can I cry..._

_If theres no tears?"_

"Thanks Sakura-Chan, Tobi's healed now!" He heard Tobi say slowly.

"No problem Tobi." Sakura smiled.

Deidara looked at the ground and walked to his room, pulling off his sandles setting them next to hers. _'She must have came here before healing Tobi...'_ He pulled off his shirt and cloak and changed into a pair of baggy black jeans, and slid on a pair of socks then sat on his bed. _'She's so screwed up inside... hurt... broken... alone...'_ He sighed _'She hides her pain and sadness inside so well... she must sing that song to let it out so it doesen't over flow in her eyes...l-like when I found her...'_

Deidara sighs "I need to do this now, un." he grabs a bag and a small box and heads to the kitchen/dining room again. He returns to his room after a while with the box, and sees Sakura sitting on his bed her eyes closed. She looked like she was straining her tears back.

He shuts the door locking it behind him. Sakura hears the click of the door and looks up. "Oh, hello Dei-Kun..." She smiles, Deidara knows it was a fake smile.

"Sakura... are you okay?" Deidara says slowly.

She bites her lip and nods. "I-I'm fine..."

Deidara walked over setting the box on the sidetable and pulled her onto his lap, against his chest. "Sakura don't lie to me... don't hold it in it'll just hurt you more... cry... cry... let it out, un" He whispers softly into her ear, he wraps his arms around her.

She sttruggles to get free but can't. She looks into his eyes and breaks down and sobs onto his soft chest. He runs his fingers through her hair and whispers her song to her.

After a while the tears stop she looks at him. "How... how did you know..."

He smiles gently. "The song..." She stared at him. "How can I fly... with broken wings..."

She smiles softly "How can I sing... If theres no tune..."

He stares at her eyes. He reaches up and slides his thumb across her damp cheek. He leans over pulling her lips to his. She gently kisses back, he breaks the kiss and whispers against her lips. "How can you cry... If theres no tears."

Sakura smiles and kisses him again rougher and deeper. They break the kiss and lay down. She snuggles to his chest. "Deidara I love you..."

"I love you too my Blossom..." He smiles hugging her.

She pulls back and stares at him. "H-how can I be sure, I-I'v been told that before."

"Here." He smiles, sitting up pulling her with him. He reaches across her picking the box off the table. She looks at him and looks back at the box. "Open it, un" He smiles handing it to her.

"O-okay.." She opens up the lid and pulls out a small pink clay sculpture. Her breath gets caught in her thoat. It was her on her on her hands and knees, it had a tender look on its face.It had large wings extending from its back.

Then she gasps, there on its wing was a wedding ring. She slowly lifts the ring from the wing setting the sculpture on the table. Tears slowly fall from her eyes as she looks up at Deidara.

"I know I haven't known you very long... but I truly love you. I know you've been hurt but I want my chance to heal you, the way you've healed us... all of us Tobi, Sasori, even Hidan. I want to be with you my whole life Sakura..." He looks over at the sculpture. "Sakura you are not only the Akatsuki's hero... your my angel. I would surely die if you are to leave... Sakura please, I love you... w-will you marry me?"

Sakura stares at him. She leans up and kisses him deeply. "Deidara, everything you said... Is exactly the same for me, I love you, I will! I will marry you!" She wraps him in a hug and kiss.

He hugs her and they lay down thinking about how the wedding will be held and how they were going to tell the others. After a while it got silent and Deidara spoke. "Sakura your an amazing creation."

"Huh." She stares at him. "What do you mean?"

He kisses her and smiles yawning softly. "Your a master peice..."

She smiles and kisses him softly she yawns, but she hears one last sentence before dreamland consumes her.

"An amazing creation made from Pink Clay, un."

**Me: So DID YALL LIKE IT!!**

**Deidara:(Smiles) I spent all Kakuzus money on that**

**Sakura: (Stares at wedding band in a daze)**

**Me: I ISH HAPPEH!! R/R**

**Deidara: WAIT!! Do u all want one more chap?**

**Sakura: Huh?**

**Me:Oh RIGHT!! If you want one last chap tell me and I will BUT TO BE WARNED IF U WANT ANOTHER CHAP IT WILL CHANGE STORY TO A TRAGITY!!**


	6. Important Author Note

**GUESS WHAT PPL THANKS TO **mew luchia

**IM NOT POSING tyaA NEW CHAPTER**

**...IM POSTING...**

**A SEQUAL!!**

**The title should be**

**_Broken Blossom_  
**

**But it may change**

**  
IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS TELL ME AND I THINK**

**I have a part of a main plot but you can give me new ones so I could have an idea**

**TELL **mew luchia **TY 4 THE IDEAS AND IT MAY NOT EVEN BE A TRAGETY TY**

**TY AND TELL ME UR IDEAS MY LOYAL SUBJECTS...  
Uhhh I mean fans heheheh**


End file.
